<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Octopunk Advent Day 7 - Nutcracker by S0phos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932686">Octopunk Advent Day 7 - Nutcracker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos'>S0phos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octopunk Advent [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Gen, Nutcracker, Octopunk Advent, Redemption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Merry Christmas, kiddo!” Fowler said with a smile as he handed him a small box wrapped in brown paper and string. Like a vulture, the small child that was Gavin began ripping through the paper to whatever was inside. To say he was disappointed was an understatement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octopunk Advent [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Octopunk Advent Day 7 - Nutcracker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Merry Christmas, kiddo!” Fowler said with a smile as he handed him a small box wrapped in brown paper and string. Like a vulture, the small child that was Gavin began ripping through the paper to whatever was inside. To say he was disappointed was an understatement. Within the loose paper was a small doll in the shape of a well presented young man. He wore a white jacket made of faux leather but the rest of the outfit was black. He had dark chestnut hair arranged neatly on his head. Quite literally the opposite of Gavin.<br/>“Thanks…” Gavin managed to sneer unenthusiastically. Fowler frowned. Clearly Gavin did not like his gift. Fowler sighed, rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.</p>
<p>A few hours passed and Gavin sat idly with the doll. He had discovered that it was a nutcracker and had started cracking nuts out of pure boredom and no other ideas of what to do with the toy. So when it started talking to him, he was really rather confused.<br/>“What the… what the frick…” Gavin stammered under his breath as he watched the doll stretch his limbs that were tight in place.<br/>“Good morning Mr Reed.” the small mechanical doll whispered. His voice was clearly human but had a mechanical tone to it. Something made it more precise and more logical than the confusing mess that was normal human conversation.<br/>“I… How… this is… this is really fricking weird…”<br/>“I can imagine it might be for you. My name is Nines, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”<br/>“Wait, how do you already know my name?” Gavin asked curiously.<br/>“When I was made, your guardian wrapped me up and mentioned your name a lot, so I assumed that it might’ve been yours. I’m glad I assumed correctly.” Nines explained.<br/>“Ok… so how do you move and stuff? You’re a doll.”<br/>“Maybe so, but there is more to me than one might assume. People of my kind always come to life for a reason. You are my reason Gavin, though I do not know why just yet…”<br/>“Well, neither do I… so why don’t you just go back to sleep. This is fricking weird.”<br/>“Ah… I see now.”<br/>“What do you… <em>see</em>” Gavin sneered.<br/>“I see why I am here.” Nines explained, “You have a warm heart within you but you push others away.“<br/>“I DO NOT.”<br/>“My point has already been proven, Mr Reed.”<br/>“I don’t know what you’re talking about…”<br/>“Just come with me…” Nines said, outstretching one of his mechanical arms. And with that they disappeared.</p>
<p>To Gavin, it felt as if his stomach was tied in knots and his heart was pumping out of his chest. He had no idea what was going on and he was afraid. Suddenly he was in the air. Flying. The small doll was now the same size as him and was holding his hand, guiding him over the Detroit sky. Though it was beautiful, it was strange… Gavin knew that the city below him was dark and dangerous and full of crime and fear. It was a place he feared for good reason.</p>
<p>But then the two of them landed. It was cold: snow. Gavin gripped the hand of the human sized doll harder. He recognised this place… far too well.<br/>“No… I want to go home doll guy… take me home.”<br/>“My name is Nines, Gavin.”<br/>“Fine <em>Nines</em> take me home.”<br/>“I know this place brings you fear, but I am here and you will be safe.” <br/>Gavin moved from holding Nines’ hand and now gripped at his arm. He watched the very familiar events unfold in front of him.</p>
<p>It was him. Hurt and shaking in the cold. Alone. He could hear his heart thumping out of his chest. He could see the crimson flowing from his arms. And he had no one to help him. That was until Fowler came along. Fowler showed him care and compassion and empathy. Something that Gavin had never experienced before. He was like a guardian angel. He was his saviour. His protector. He was the only person that cared about him…</p>
<p>So when Gavin woke up to the doll in hand and Fowler shaking him gently awake, he wasn’t surprised.<br/>“Hey kiddo, let’s get you up to bed in a real bed hm?”<br/>“Ok… Frick, I had a weird dream…”<br/>“Language Gavin…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>